


Mood Swings and Stuff

by ditsidits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: Junmyeon and Yifan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of missing your otp while watching pregnancy stories. hope you like it.

"I'm home."

Yifan announces to the otherwise empty space while toeing off his shoes. The house is clean and eerily quiet. Sighing, he makes his way to the kitchen and starts sorting out the groceries when a loud thud startles him. 

He immediately stops and tiptoes to the room as quietly as he can, picking up a bat on the way. He should be alone tonight. After their spat last night, Yifan was sure his boyfriend would leave and cool off his head somewhere. He pushes the door and is met with the sight of Junmyeon naked and in a fetal position on the floor, clothes strewn all over the place, looking downcast.

"Babe?"

Junmyeon looks at him and automatically places his arms across his chest, legs following in a protective stance. 

"I didn't hear you come in." His boyfriend says accusingly, while trying to reach for his robe. Junmyeon stands once he's dressed and starts to head to the living room when Yifan blocks the door.

"Talk to me. You've been like this for days.."

Junmyeon glares at him, trying to look angry in an over sized robe, and Yifan can't help but think ,despite their fight, of how adorable he looks. "Like what, exactly? I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to be moody and irritable."

"I know, but, you've never been like this before." Yifan reaches out but immediately withdraws his hand when he sees the other turn away. He sighs. "We'll talk later, okay? I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Junmyeon nods and sits at the edge of their bed. Hugging himself, he can't help but feel guilty. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yifan?" 

They're in bed and Junmyeon can't sleep. Parts guilty and mad at himself for hurting his boyfriend when all Yifan has been doing is all for the best for him and their baby. 

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for earlier, and the last few days." He says while fiddling the hem of Yifan's shirt. "I'm just, I look really awful and fat."

Yifan sits up on the bed at looks at Junmyeon, scandalized.

"Who said that? Is it Baekhyun? I swear if he--"

Junmyeon cuts him off. "No, of course not. I see it, okay?" 

Yifan settles back on the bed and faces him. Slowly, he reaches out for Junmyeon and breathes a sigh of relief when the other doesn't flinch and instead cuddles up to him. He strokes his boyfriend's hair while the other talks and all the while, he feels the front of his shirt getting damp.

"Others are all glowing and happy. I'm fat and I waddle. I don't fit my clothes, your clothes are tight on me and I'm puffy and awful." Junmyeon sniffs. "Kyungsoo looked really good too, and he's my brother. Why can't I be the same?"

Yifan squeezes the other to him, careful about the bump. "Of course you'll be fat, you're pregnant.."

"What?" Junmyeon asks, hurt at what his boyfriend had said, fresh tears on his eyes. "Are you leaving me?"

Yifan can't help but snort and hugs Junmyeon more. How cute can someone be?

"You didn't let me finish babe.." He chided gently. "Yes you're fat and you waddle. but to me, you've never been more beautiful. Have you seen how your whole face lights up whenever we go for an ultrasound? Or how you get all flustered and excited when we shop for baby clothes? Or how your eyes shine whenever our little Sehun kicks, because you can feel how strong he is, even if it wakes you up at dawn? This whole pregnancy stage made you into this whole other person who's more giving, more loving, more excited about life and it makes me just love you even more."

"Really?" Junmyeon asks, voice wobbly.

"Really, really. And please, you kick ass at all your yoga and Lamaze classes. You're even better than all the others there, including Luhan, and he's your coach."

At that, Junmyeon can't help but smile and suddenly, he's crying again, touched of how his husband can be a sap and a jerk at the same time.

"I love you, Wu Yifan."

Yifan just squeezes his shoulders. "Next time, tell me everything okay? I feel a bit useless here, you know. You're carrying our child and I can't thank you enough for that." He kisses the other who by know is already asleep and softly snoring, a fistful of his shirt in Junmyeon's hand. 

"And yeah, I love you too baobei."


	2. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured a new chapter wouldn't hurt. enjoy.

"Is this all?" Yifan says, heaving while wiping sweat across his face. 

Junmyeon saunters back from the kitchen carrying a small box and frowns at him. "You should change your shirt before the sweat dries- Yifan, come on." He shouted in protest as the box was taken away from him and his boyfriend carried him bridal style to the couch. 

"Babe, I told you to stay still. It's bad for you and the baby." He knelt on the floor and caressed his boyfriend's stomach. "Any minute now, right, Sehunnie? Your appa and I are so excited."

Junmyeon smiled at his boyfriend's antics and kissed him, giddy and excited at the same time. His eyes swept their living room then he gestured to the boxes littering the floor. "What should we do with these?"

They just moved from their apartment to a two-storey house in the suburbs. Both figured that they wanted their kid to grow up away from the hustle and bustle of city life. They've yet to hang their picture frames and other mementos on the walls but as far as they're both concerned, the house is already perfect. 

"I'll put them in storage later." Yifan says while eyeing the boxes. Then, almost abruptly, he stood up and went to their room. Assuming he was just going to change his shirt, Junmyeon paid him no mind and instead, started flipping the photo album on their coffee table. It was the one where he and Yifan were on vacation, the one where they conceived Sehun, and now they're here, in their new house, ready and excited to meet their baby. Junmyeon felt his eyes moisten a little and before he started crying, he went to the kitchen and made some tea. 

"Babe, where are you?" 

"Here. I'm making tea, you want one?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Yifan. 

His husband was donning a suit. Well, it was a suit jacket and underneath was probably still his wet t-shirt but it still rendered him speechless.

"What are you wearing?"

Yifan cleared his throat and led them back to the living room.

"Kim Junmyeon, I know this is the last thing you expected me to do and I wanted it to be more romantic and all that stuff, but, it just hit me. Seeing you there, in the middle of all our stuff, boxes of memories of our times together, and we're here in our new home and I thought, why can't it be now?" He produces a box, opens it and reveals a simple silver band. He kneels and looks up to Junmyeon, expression hopeful. "Marry me?"

Junmyeon, overwhelmed, just nodded, tears flowing. Once Yifan slipped the ring on his finger, he yanked his fiance up and kissed him with vigor. 

It was a Sunday afternoon when Wu Yifan proposed in their new home, boxes littered their living room, photo frames still waiting to be hung, with tea brewing in the kitchen as Kim Junmyeon kissed his soon to be husband, their baby kicking in his stomach, Junmyeon can't think of a better way this can't be anything more than perfect.   


End file.
